An optical transceiver module, which is also referred to as an optical module, is an important device for realizing optic-electric conversion or electro-optic conversion in an optical communication system. As a signal transmitter of a fiber-optic communication system, an optical module may convert a received electrical signal into an optical signal, and the conversion may be achieved by driving a laser to emit light with a laser-driving circuit. After being transmitted through a fiber optic medium, the optical signal may be reverted into the electrical signal by another optical module as a corresponding signal receiver, and the conversion may be achieved by an optical detector and a limiting amplifier.
An electromagnetic field produced by such electric components as a laser driving circuit, a laser and an optical detector in the optical module when performing the optic-electric conversion and the electro-optic conversion may bring interference to external. For example, the electromagnetic signal may pose electromagnetic interferences to other devices such as a relay in a fiber optic communication system to different extents, thereby affecting signal transmitting or processing rates and accuracy of the other devices. Moreover, these electric components may be susceptible to the interference of an electromagnetic field outside the optical module. For example, electromagnetic signals generated by other devices in the fiber optic communication system will also inevitably affect the optic-electric/electro-optic conversion performance of the optical module. Therefore, these electric components are enclosed in a housing of the optical module to achieve electromagnetic isolation so that the optical module can work normally in an electromagnetic environment and will not produce electromagnetic interferences unbearable by other devices in the environment.
To achieve the electromagnetic isolation, a housing of the optical module may be made of a metal material. Moreover, to facilitate production and assembly, the housing of the optical module may be divided into an upper portion of the housing and a lower portion of the housing, and the upper portion of the housing and the lower portion of the housing may be fitted together to form a cavity for enclosing electric components, thereby shielding the electromagnetic field.